Hoy, más que nunca
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Una conversación pendiente, una taza de café y costumbres que no se olvidan con los años...porque viejo, te estás haciendo viejo. Un momento paternal en la vida de Yamato.


He regresado, temporalmente al menos.

Tantas cosas han cambiado en mi vida que el tiempo se me escapa entre las manos y la posibilidad de escribir es cada vez más remota. Pero bien, esto salió de una historia bastante cercana a la realidad. Espero les guste.

Saludos.

Sobra decirlo, pero ningún personaje me pertenece.

**Hoy, más que nunca.**

_Hoy, más que ayer._

Y así, lo admito. Inseguro y cabizbajo, a tu puerta. Nervioso, regresando después de haberte dejado hace ya tanto tiempo. ¿Cuánto? Cuatro años, poco más, poco menos. Vengo, con un par de prendas en la mochila y la sonrisa nerviosa de cuando era sólo un niño.

- Un par de días.- Te sonrió, temeroso de encontrarme a alguien más, pero como es costumbre sólo estamos los dos.

- Yamato.- Me ahogas con tu abrazo. Ninguno ha sido muy expresivo, pero sabes bien que no hacía falta. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?- Pasa, pasa.

Viejo, que los años no pasan en balde. Las canas amenazan con cubrir tu cabello, que sigue siendo imposible de peinar. Siempre rebelde, como el mío. Además, las arrugas que se empiezan a formar alrededor de tus ojos son cada vez más notorias; a pesar de eso, no te ves tan mal.

_Vengo, a compartir mi silencio contigo._

- No hay curso esté verano, ¿eh?- Me preguntas, sentado en el poco espacio que queda disponible en el sofá; mientras quito una chamarra que reconozco como mía y algo irreconocible que no quiero averiguar que es.

- No.- Pongo mi mochila en el piso y subo los pies sobre la mesa, a imitación tuya, por cierto.

- Me alegro.

_La canción que nace de tu respiración, terriblemente desacompasada._

- De cualquier manera, me da gusto tenerte en casa.- Lo dices, mirando al televisor. Eres pésimo para expresarte, pero te entiendo. Al final somos iguales.

Después de irme a estudiar, entré a todos los cursos de verano posibles; para superarme decía, para probarme, no sé, a lo mejor era algo tan simple como el sentir que se hace lo correcto. Nunca escuché algún reproche de tu parte, ninguna crítica ni nada; al contrario, tus pocas palabras eran de apoyo y satisfacción. ¿Estabas orgulloso? Seguro que sí; resultó ser que se me daba bien el estudio, toda una sorpresa. ¿no?

- Sí, bueno.- Te digo, intentando armarme de valor para una de esas conversaciones típicas de padre-hijo. Pero tú y yo nunca hemos sido típicos, así que no sé realmente como manejarme; quizás debiste hacerme un manual, para un caso de estos.

_Viejo, que te estás haciendo viejo._

- Venga, ¿no quieres algo de tomar?- Me dices, cuando ya estás en la cocina. La tetera con agua sobre la estufa. Los restos de comida están sobre la mesa y al verlos puedo asegurar que no has aprendido a cocinar; punto a mi favor.

- Sólo un café...

- Sin azúcar.- Me limito a asentir, me conoces tan bien que seguramente hueles la duda que traigo atorada en la garganta.

Regreso a mi posición y mientras oigo como te mueves por la cocina que antes era mía, mi vista viaja por el lugar. Un caos total, entre ropa y cosas tiradas aquí y allá; igual al que trato de emular en el departamento que comparto con Taichi para sentirme un poco más en casa. Pero viejo, que algo falta.

- ¿Taichi también ha venido?- Preguntas, después de un rato sentados en silencio, justo como antes. Crees que no lo he notado, pero finalmente has dejado de fumar; lo sé nada más verte.

- Sí.- No puedo evitar envidiar a mi amigo, imaginando la cena de recibimiento que seguramente ha tenido; pero, son las personas las que importan, y aunque no te lo diga, no podría tener mejor compañía.- Por cierto, que bueno que me has hecho caso.

_Las conversaciones de medianoche, que regresan._

Dudas unos instantes, pero mi mirada capta tu atención, entiendes. Casi oigo los engranes funcionando, y tus ojos que se abren, para después reír. Subes tu mano a tu cabello y lo remueves, claramente nervioso. Una de tus manías, igual que mía.

- Vale, que ha subido mucho el precio.- Al final te encoges de hombros y sobra decir más; pero sé que es tu manera de agradecerme. No te lo he dicho, creo que me siento orgulloso. Pero no le digas a nadie, ¿sale, viejo?

- También lo he dejado.

- ¿El qué? ¿Fumar?- Dices, entre distraído y bromista. Tiempo de soltar la primer noticia, luego no hay marcha atrás. Espero no te opongas, hoy no.

- El grupo, hace casi un año.- Asientes, remontándote a la época en que no los sonidos de mi guitarra te impedían dormir. O recordando tu propio grupo, con tu propia voz.

_Viejo, que al final siempre sigo tus consejos._

- Al final no resultó como querías, ¿eh?- Los tiempos, el estudio, las estrellas. ¿Reconocerías a tu hijo en mí? Todo un contemplador, un soñador supongo. Ya sabes a quien agradecerle, y puede que más pronto de lo que esperas.- Yo intenté dejar un par de horas en el trabajo.

- Intentaste.- Mi mano se mueve por inercia y se coloca en tu hombro. Una casa demasiado vacía para un hombre solitario como tú, como yo. Solitario pero extrañamente cálido, como las horas de desvelo al ayudarme con las tareas. ¿Recuerdas?

- Te diré un secreto.- Me miras, serio de repente. Abro el procesador de textos mental y me preparo para tus consejos, que de alguna manera u otra siempre acabo siguiendo.- Nunca huyas del amor, Yamato.

_Los recuerdos, abandonados en un rincón. _

Y memoro viejos tiempos, que se diluyen cada día más. Sombras e instantes vagos, casi borrados de mi memoria, reemplazados por instantes más frescos y perdurables. Relaciones que se acaban, que nunca empezaron; besos no dados y felicitaciones tardías. Llamadas vanas, y lágrimas que terminaron ocultas en mi almohada.

Gracias, por estar conmigo.

- Vendí mi bajo.- Contesto, dispuesto a decirte mis "porqués".

- Ya.- Dices, dejando tu taza vacía sobre la mesa. Las ruedas marcadas en el mueble me dicen que sigues olvidando los portavasos. Costumbres, que se heredan.- Te estabas tardando.

_Simplemente tu presencia, constante a mi lado._

Te miro, un tanto intrigado. La historia que se repite en mí; pero hay algo que nos hace diferentes. Y no, no te crítico; al contrario. Que has sido para mí mucho más que un lazo sanguíneo. Más que padre, has sido también mi amigo. Mi pilar en momentos de debilidad, el recordatorio de mi motivación. El aire que vuelve a mí, cuando me hace falta respirar.

- Me voy a casar.- Te digo, mirándote a los ojos. Te digo, completamente serio, decidido. Mil conversaciones me vienen a la mente: la edad, los estudios, el presente. Consejos de otros padres, de alguien más. Pero tú, tú entenderás.

- Has madurado, Yamato.- Ahora es tu mano, en un gesto puramente fraternal, la que se coloca en mi hombro. Platicas trascendentales, como algunas de antaño. Incluso, puedo verme reflejado en tu mirada; tan diferente pero tan mía.

_Y quiero decirte tantas cosas hoy._

Un abrazo, tan fuerte que termina por sacarme el aire de los pulmones. Y te siento orgulloso, tanto que se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Porque he encontrado mi camino, cada vez más claro y nítido, gracias a ti.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Por hoy haré una excepción, viejo. Y sonrío, intentando detener las lágrimas que ruedan por mis mejillas, aun atrapado en tu abrazo. Por hoy, te diré sin palabras todo lo que significas para mí.

Porque te quiero, viejo.

**o.O.o.O.o**

**Bien, eso fue todo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Y recuerden, cualquier comentario, crítica o sugerencia, sólo dejen un review.**

**Saludos!**


End file.
